ragnarokfandomcom-20200223-history
Shadow Chaser
| image = Image:Character_ShadowChaser.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = Shadow Chaser concept art for RO. | job tier = 3rd Class | job base = Rogue, Stalker | str = +8 | agi = +5 | vit = +8 | int = +6 | dex = +4 | luk = +6 | str2 = none | int2 = none | agi2 = none | vit2 = none | wis = none }} In order to keep up with the growing power of other guilds such as the Rune Knights of the Swordman guild, the Rogue guild discovered that painting would lead them to the power they were seeking. They studied ways to inflict psychological damage to their enemies by using various strategies based on visual and magic tricks. Their use of deception and disguises made them the elite members of the Rogue Guild and soon became known as s.iRO Website 2013 Mar. Background The discovery of the Ash vacuum through the Dimensional Rift stirred up the entire continent. An undiscovered civilization presented new opportunities for attaining greater power. This led to the creation of new classes like Rune Knights and Warlocks. Just like the others, the members of the Rogue Guild were also working to create new skills that would help them reinforce their strength. While most Rogues pursued the enhancement of their physical might, others preferred to focus on their wits and outsmart their enemies. Deciding that their greatest strength was derived from their use of psychology, some of the Rogues conducted extensive research in psychological combat strategies, especially against the Rune Knights that mastered Rune Magic to boost their physical and magical powers. Unlike many of their members that exploited the weakness of their foes, these Rogues mainly used their intelligence and strategic thinking to find treasure that would lead them to ways to increase their power in the undiscovered ancient sites of the other world. Three particular Rogues who specialized in archaeology, geometry, mathematics, and trapping, discovered shocking murals and ceiling paintings in an ancient site that made them realize that painting, a visual art that deeply affected emotions, would lead them to the power they were seeking. Pictures have an instant effect on the subconscious, impressing upon their viewers their intended subjects and tones: gloomy, dark paintings instill terror and peaceful, scenic paintings create a sense of peace and comfort. These three Rogues drew upon this new inspiration to develop various ways to induce instant psychological responses and confuse their enemies. They also collaborated with friendly Magicians and Professors in the Magic Tower to infuse magic into these pictures. These Rogues called themselves the Shadow Chasers and inflicted psychological damage to the enemy by using various strategies based on visual and magic tricks. They passed their skills to select Rogues in their guild, which eventually led them to establish the official Shadow Chaser group. Shadow Chasers are the intelligent elites of the Rogue Guild that can use their Face Painting to confuse their enemies so that they can always wrest the advantage in any combat situation.iRO Website 2010 Oct. 07 Job Change Quest See Shadow Chaser Job Change Notable s *Melody-Jack Races For their trickery and deception, only Normans are low enough to become s. Armor s can only equip gear designated as: *Shadow Chaser Class *3rd Class *All Classes Weapons s can use the following weapons: *Bows *Daggers *One-Handed Sword Abilities Advanced Jobs s are the highest tier on this job branch and cannot advance any farther. Gallery RO_ShadowChaser(SD).png|jRO art of Shadow Chaser. RO_ShadowChaser2(SD).png|jRO art of redesigned Shadow Chaser. References Patches *Patch (2013 Mar. 20) **Updated stat bonuses. *3rd Class Update (2009 Oct. 14) **Added 3-2 Classes Category:Battle Job